Shadow's Past
by Super Sonic2
Summary: This is an original idea by me. Everyone is living peacefully until Rouge finds a disk that leads to an adventure that threatens to destroy our heroes. Fast-paced adventure. Please Read and Review. NEW!!! Chapters 8-13 Uploaded! Complete Story!
1. Revelation

________  
\______________   
^-. / /_______________________________  
- /SHADOW'S PAST/ /  
-\ ) / / A Sonic FanFic by Super Sonic /  
L /_____________/_______________________________/  
____/ Shadow, I beg of you... /  
SS / give them a chance to be happy... /  
___\____________________________________________/  
  
---AUTHOR'S NOTES---  
  
1. This story is best viewed in Notepad. If you would like to see the title in its full glory, copy the text into Notepad. (The hedgehog was the best that I could do!)(You try making one! It's hard!)  
2. I will refer to Eggman as Dr. Robotnik because that is who he is. Eggman is absolutely rubbish as Robotnik's nickname. The only thing it is good for is the song in SA2 :). "I am the Eggman..."  
3. The locations in this story are in Sonic Adventure games.  
4. All of the characters in this story are either created by SEGA (The coolest company ever!) or by me. If you wish to copy any of my characters tell me before you do so that I know where my characters have gone.  
5. Please review this after you read it!  
  
Anyway, on with the story...  
  
--- Station Square ---  
---1 Month After the Shadow Incedent---  
  
The day was perfect, like every other day in Station Square. Sonic was out on the beach while Tails was surfing in the sea. Knuckles was taking a day off protecting the Master Emerald and was at the beach with them. Nobody knew where Dr. Robotnik was, but nobody really cared: he promised to stop terrorising the city. Then again, what is a promise from Robotnik? Everything was great and everyone was happy.  
  
At least, that's what it was...  
  
After Tails had finished surfing he came back and started pestering Sonic.  
"Please!!"  
"No!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm relaxing."  
"But I need to see if it's worked!"  
"No, I'm busy."  
"Pleease!"  
"No."  
The pleases and nos kept going for quite a while until Sonic gave up.  
"Alright, I'll go."  
Tails bounced around excited. Finally, he thought, I might be able to make something work. Sonic followed the bouncing fox to their home. Sonic opened the door and Tails flew through his open bedroom window.  
"I must get that window bolted up." thought Sonic.  
Sonic was climbing the stairs when a large bang sounded. A few seconds afterwards a large fireball started going down the stairs toward Sonic. After a little evasion Sonic had dodged the fireball and was staring at the crater that was Tails' bedroom.  
"Sorry, Sonic." said Tails with his head hung low, showing his burnt quiff.  
Sonic looked downstairs and saw that there was a message on the phone. It was Rouge. There was a lot of fuzz in the background.  
"Sonic...come...my place...important...news...you..."  
Most of the message was blanked out by the fuzz.  
Tails heard the message. "We have to get to Rouge's place right away!"  
"What?" Sonic said confused, but by the time he asked Tails was already halfway down the street.  
  
---Rouge's Home---  
  
Sonic and Tails arrived at Rouge's house. Rouge was on the porch waiting. She seemed overjoyed when they arrived.  
"Finally," she said, heaving a sigh, "I wondered when you would show up."  
"what's your important news?" Tails asked. Sonic was still wondering how Tails knew all of this from only bits of the message.   
"Come in." she said. Sonic and Tails went in.  
Rouge sat them down and put a disc into her computer. A large photo of Shadow appeared on the wall.  
"Shadow died exactly 1 month today. We still don't know whether he is still alive or not, but no sightings have been reported."  
"So?" Sonic said impatiently.  
"New information I have found may mean that Shadow was not the only Ultimate Life Form." 


	2. Discovery

________  
\______________  
^-. / /_______________________________  
- /SHADOW'S PAST/ /  
-\ ) / / A Sonic FanFic by Super Sonic /  
L /_____________/_______________________________/  
____/ All of you ungateful humans took everything /  
SS / away from me...feel my loss and despair... /  
___\____________________________________________/   
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
---Rouge's Home---  
  
"Come in." she said. Sonic and Tails went in.  
Rouge sat them down and put a disc into her computer. A large photo of Shadow appeared on the wall.  
"Shadow died exactly 1 month today. We still don't know whether he is still alive or not, but no sightings have been reported."  
"So?" Sonic said impatiently.  
"New information I have found may mean that Shadow was not the only Ultimate Life Form."  
"What?" Sonic said, more confused than ever.  
"I found a disc during a one-off treasure hunt on the beach. I cleaned it up and put it into the computer and got this. I believe that this is shrapnel that fell to earth with parts of the Eclipse Cannon."  
Upon saying this a large text appeared on the screen.  
A voice started reading the text aloud, coming from the computer. This was a voice that none of the people in the room had ever heard. "If you are reading this then the prototype and the actual Ultimate Life Form have been released. Do not destroy the prototype with Shadow or you will be in great danger. If the prototype is destroyed, then a curse will be borne upon the people who caused its destruction, the curse of the Chaos that will be carried out by the other two prototypes remaining."  
It started growing fuzzy, then the screen went blank.  
"Curse? The other two prototypes? Chaos?" Sonic said in complete confusion.  
"There was one other thing on the disk." She touched her computer and another text came up on the screen. This was all messed up with letters in different places on the screen.  
"This could be two things. It could be that the file was damaged, or..."  
"...it is a code." said Tails, completing Rouge's sentence. "Can I have a copy of this Rouge?"  
"Sure." she said. "There you go." She handed a disk to Tails.  
"Okay then, we gotta go." Sonic said to Tails.  
"Hmm..." Tails was in deep thought as the two heroes wandered down the road back to the house.  
Knuckles was at the door to their house. He seemed anxious.  
"Sonic..."Knuckles began, "We have problems..." 


	3. Beginning

________  
\______________  
^-. / /_______________________________  
- /SHADOW'S PAST/ /  
-\ ) / / A Sonic FanFic by Super Sonic /  
L /_____________/_______________________________/  
____/ It all starts with this... /  
SS / a jewel containing the Ultimate Power... /  
___\____________________________________________/  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
---Shrine of the Master Emerald---  
  
There was an empty space where the Master Emerald should have been.  
"It's gone. It must have been stolen while I was at the beach. Rouge, when I get my hands on you I'll..."  
"It wasn't Rouge" said Tails, "We've just been in her house. If it was there my Emerald Detector would have gone off."  
"Then who was it?"  
"I've got quite a clear idea who." said Sonic, "Robotnik."  
"But where is he? We haven't seen him in weeks."  
"I'm guessing that he's back on the ARK." said Sonic.  
"Why?" said Tails.  
"Because he knows about the curse of the Chaos." Sonic said triumphantly.  
"The curse of the Chaos?" Knuckles said.  
Sonic and Tails filled him in on what happened at Rouge's house. Knuckles was astounded and confused at the same time.  
"That means that Robotnik wants the Master Emerald and the other Emeralds so that he can curse us!" Tails said.  
"This can't happen! We must stop this!" shouted Knuckles.  
"I'll increase the range of my Emerald Detector. Tommorow we go hunting for the Seven Chaos Emeralds!"  
Tails spent that night in his bedroom. His room was also an electronics lab, and he spent hours in there making additions to his machines or creating new ones. Sonic however just sat eating chili dogs and watching movies on TV.  
"Tomorrow..." Sonic thought to himself, "Tomorrow I'm going to find seven jewels so that a mad scientist doesn't kill me and my friends..."  
"Weird." 


	4. Search

________  
\______________  
^-. / /_______________________________  
- /SHADOW'S PAST/ /  
-\ ) / / A Sonic FanFic by Super Sonic /  
L /_____________/_______________________________/  
____/ The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos /  
SS / is power, power is enriched by the heart... /  
___\____________________________________________/  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
---Shrine of the Master Emerald---  
--- 8:00 AM ---  
  
The next day Sonic, Tails, Rouge and Knuckles met. Tails turned on the Emerald Detector.  
"The first Emerald is near here...I'm guessing somewhere in Station Square..."  
"Let's go then!" Sonic said.  
The signal grew stronger as they got to Station Square.  
"It's in Casinopolis." said Tails.  
They entered Casinopolis and asked an attendant to see the manager. The manager was pleased to see them.  
"Nice to see you Sonic and Tails! Hello Knuckles! Er..." He turned to Rouge, "And you are?"  
"Rouge the Bat." replied Rouge. "We need your Emerald."  
The manager jolted sharply. "How did you know that we had an Emerald?"  
Tails waved his detector in the air. "We need your Emerald because we are in dan..."  
At that moment a siren blared and a tannoy sounded. "SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH IN SECTOR 13..."  
"Sector 13?" cried the manager, "That's our safe!"  
The heroes ran down and passed the guards in the safe. The safe was awash with dirt and mud. A large hole was embedded in the side of the wall.  
"Robotnik!" Sonic growled.  
"You go ahead," said Knuckles, "I'll catch up with him, you go get the other Emeralds!"  
The heroes followed Knuckles' instructions and followed Tails' directions to the next Emerald.  
"The nearest Emerald is on the beach."  
"The beach?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Lets go then!"  
  
---The Beach---  
--- 9:12 AM ---  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Tails, "The Mayor is at the beach. he must have brought his Emerald!"  
The three remaining heroes searched the beach for the Mayor.  
Sonic was the first to see the crowd. He pushed through it to see the Mayor.  
"M...My Emerald..." he whimpered.  
Sonic turned to see the Emerald float away to sea. He knew what it was, but walked away to tell the others, as there was no way Sonic was swimming, not even for an Emerald.   
Two of the flashes on Tails' screen were moving. Then a third moved.  
"Another one! Robotnik's got three now in only 20 minutes! How long will it be before he gets them all?"  
"Hey, that flash isn't with the others!" Sonic pointed to one flash moving fast along the screen.  
"Somebody else is with him..."  
"Or against him." Rouge spoke.  
"What?"  
"Someone may be after the Chaos Emeralds other than Robotnik."  
They all thought.  
"We've got no time to lose!" cried Tails after a short silence. "The next Emerald is in the Ruins.  
The heroes ran at breakneck speed towards the ruins.  
  
---The Ruins---  
--- 9:20 AM ---  
  
The Emerald was visible from a distance in the middle of the Ancient Lake. Sonic went to grab it, but the water took form.  
"Chaos!" Tails exclaimed.  
Chaos took the Emerald and dragged it under the surface.  
"I don't know what's going on," said Sonic, "But this is going to be tough. Have you got your Emerald, Tails?"  
Tails then realised that he had left his Emerald in his workshop in the ruins. The heroes ran up to his workshop, but it was too late. The place had been ransacked from top to bottom. Sonic saw a person in the shadows outside the workshop. He ran for the mysterious person, but he dissapeared away before Sonic could get anywhere near him.  
"There are only two more Emeralds left! We need to find them."  
"Sorry Tails," said Sonic, "Only one more."  
He pointed to the screen. Now there were two flashes in one place and four in the other. The last one was on the ARK.  
"How are we going to get to the ARK?" Rouge asked.  
"Rocket. Remember that Robotnik has a rocket to the ARK in his Hidden Base."  
"Then let's go!" 


	5. Attack

________  
\______________   
^-. / /_______________________________  
- /SHADOW'S PAST/ /  
-\ ) / / A Sonic FanFic by Super Sonic /  
L /_____________/_______________________________/  
____/I plan to give you a taste of my revenge once/  
SS / all seven Chaos Emeralds are collected... /  
___\____________________________________________/  
  
---Robotnik's Hidden Base---  
--- 9:30 AM ---  
  
After a short time looking the heroes found the Hidden Base and hopped on a rocket to the ARK. A short time later they boarded the ARK and followed the signal to the Emeralds. Since this was space, only Emeralds on the ARK would show. One Emerald was in the main control room of the ARK. Then six more Emeralds appeared in the docking bay.  
"That's Robotnik," said Tails, "And he's brought his friend with him."  
"Let's take them out before we get the last Emerald." Sonic said.  
The heroes agreed and went to the docking bay.  
Robotnik and Chaos stood on the docking platform.  
"Aah, Sonic," Robotnik said after a few moments of silence,"I was expecting you."  
"Why are you after the Emeralds?"  
"Don't you know already?" Robotnik chuckled.  
"So you do know about the curse!" Tails said.  
"Yes, I do, and I plan to get rid of you all with it."  
"Not if I can help it." Shouted Sonic as he lunged forward.  
Chaos had two Chaos Emeralds in it, so he easily fended off Sonic. Sonic fell to the floor with a thud. Robotnik chuckled again.   
Chaos dragged the hedgehog towards him, but he struggled free. Rouge however was not so fortunate.  
"aah. Another for my collection. Come and meet Knuckles, Rouge." Robotnik turned towards Sonic. "As for you, I've got bigger plans for you..." He gave a signal to Chaos and he started pacing forward.  
Sonic stood back and shouted to Tails.  
"Quick!" he cried, "Get the last Emerald and throw it into space!"  
Tails retreated and followed Sonic's command through towards the control room. Robotnik followed.  
"Sonic, there's an unrecognised life form on my radar...I don't know who it is..."  
"No time for that, we've got to get the last Emerald!"  
They made their way into the control room and was shocked to see what stood in front of them... 


	6. Darkness

"Maria...This is what you wanted, right?   
This is my promise I made to you..."  
  
  
A/N - I've given up on the title now, I'll just put a quote at the top of the chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"Shadow?"  
The dark hedgehog turned round, his red highlights glimmering in the light.  
He started speaking without turning round. "I know what you have come for," he turned sharply and glared at the group. "You're not getting it!"  
"How...How did you survive?"  
Shadow turned towards the window again. "When I fell, I used my last energy to use the Chaos Control and land on Earth. When I saw that you had left the ARK I returned with my Emerald."  
"Why?" said Robotnik. "Why did you come back?"  
"That's none of your business." Shadow spitted. "Leave me alone!"  
"It's Maria, isn't it?" said Tails, stepping forward. Shadow turned, his face staring in disbelief.  
"Y...You know..." he mumbled. "How?"  
Tails was about to speak when a louder voice drowned him out. This was the same voice as the one on the disk.  
"The seven Chaos have been united again..." it began. The people in the room watched as the seven Chaos Emeralds formed a circle in the centre and started spinning.  
The voice continued. "the curse will carry out its duties within 24 hours. The two remaining prototypes will kill the destroyers of the original prototype. One is dead and will be ressurected. The other is alive..."  
"Who is it?" Asked Tails.  
"I am..." said the figure in the doorway. 


	7. Curse

"I Plan to give you all a taste of my revenge   
once all seven Chaos Emeralds are collected..."  
  
Shadow's Past - CHAPTER 7  
  
"My powers have been sealed in this body for years. Now I can release it..."  
She stood in the doorway to the control room. Before Tails could blink he had been knocked into a console.  
"I got close to you when I was created, so that when the time came, I could pounce on you."  
This time Robotnik was against the wall following a blast. Chaos slumped off.  
"Now I have the chance I have always needed."  
Shadow was catapulted through a wall into another room. The only person left was Sonic. The others were dazed, but regaining their vision. None of the heroes could move.  
"Die, Sonic the Hedgehog..."  
She aimed her hand at the hedgehog's head. Sonic was petrified.  
"SONIC!" Tails shouted.  
All that Sonic could do was mumble one word. "A..Amy..."  
Sonic was blasted out of the window and into space. He slowly drifted off towards Earth. Tails hid his face in his belly and started to weep. "No..." said Shadow. "It can't be..." 


	8. Failure

"I don't know what happened or what went wrong.  
Was it a mistake to create the Ultimate Life Form?"  
  
A/N - I realise that the air would have been sucked out of the control room when the glass had smashed, but just pretend it didn't. :)  
  
Shadow's Past - CHAPTER 8  
  
Amy left the room.   
The place looked as though it had been hit by a bomb. Broken consoles, holes in the wall and the glass, and one shell of a body, a fox. Miles Prower sat motionless, as Tails the Fox slipped away from the room. He had lost all faith in himself. He was traumatised. He had just seen his hero and best friend get sucked away into space forever. He had also saw his friend throw Sonic away. And it was so easy. "How?" He thought. "How could someone trick us like that? How could she have so much power? What will happen when the other prototype returns?" He thought hard, but only for a while, as he slowly lost consciousness.  
Shadow was also slumped in the corner. He felt weak for the first time in his life. He was beaten by his prototype. He was beaten by himself. A sudden burst of anger spread through his body, but nobody would have known, because his body was limp. "Nobody..." he whispered, "Nobody can save us now..."  
Not if I can help it!" said a familiar voice. 


	9. Recovery

"Do you really think he was   
meant to destroy us all?"  
  
Shadow's Past - CHAPTER 9  
  
Rouge was stood in the doorway, throwing an object into the air and catching it.  
"It looks like you need some help Shadow." Rouge said. "Here, take this."  
She took the bottle that she was throwing and walked towards Shadow. She poured some of the contents onto Shadow's head. Shadow burned inside, but couldn't move.  
At least that's what he thought...  
"Get up." commanded Rouge. "I said, Get Up!"  
"I can't." groaned Shadow.  
"Have you tried?"  
Shadow thought for a moment, then tried to move his arm. It was a little stiff, but it moved. Shadow looked up at the bat. He smiled for the first time in his life. Rouge was pleased to see this.  
"Come on," she said, "We have a prototype to stop!"  
Shadow got up. He turned and saw Knuckles helping Tails up. He saw the tears on Tails' face.  
"Come on!"  
Shadow looked at Rouge, turned towards Tails again, then turned back and followed Rouge to the corridoor.  
They met Tails and Knuckles a short while after. Tails was still sad. Everyone started to follow Rouge down the corridoor.  
"According to Tails' radar," Rouge started, "It looks like she's moving towards the main core of the colony. I think that the other prototype is there. We need to get there before her and stop her."  
"How do we stop her?" Asked Knuckles.  
The heroes went silent for a moment, then someone spoke.  
"Leave that to me..."  
Shadow stood with the glint in his eye as he had when he first smiled. "I am the Ultimate Life Form. I can stop any prototype."  
"Okay then...let's go! Tails?"  
Tails was sat leaning on the wall of the corridoor holding a piece of paper. It was the collection of symbols from the disk that Rouge had found. He started muttering to himself, writing on the sheet as he spoke.  
"First the Pink Light, borne upon the world, shall stun the foe. Then, once the White Light has been freed from its prison, the two shall destroy the foe when they run into the trap...Rouge, we can't go in there."  
"Why?"  
"It's a trap."  
"What?"  
"As soon as the other prototype is freed a trap is set that will let them...kill us."  
The group looked at eachother. The seconds felt like minutes. Then a strange moaning sound was heard from beneath the floor.  
"The radar shows another person on the floor below us."  
"But the core is on this floor...down there is...the loading bay."  
The heroes decided to investigate this, and made their way to the loading bay.  
What they saw shocked everybody there... 


	10. Death

"Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog..."  
  
Shadow's Past - CHAPTER 11  
  
The room was silent. After a time, Tails stopped crying. He stood up with an angry look on his face. This person had killed his hero and best friend. When murdering Sonic, Amy didn't just kill Sonic, but she had killed part of Miles Prower too.  
"Let's go." Said Tails with anger in his voice.  
The heroes stood staring at him. They followed Tails down through the corridoors to the core. Tails was translating the symbols on the way.  
"Every three hours, a Chaos Emerald will be dropped from the circle. When there are no Chaos Emeralds left, the curse is removed and peace will be restored. Only after 24 hours will the curse stop..."  
They made their way into the core. Amy was at the Shrine, staring at the Chaos Emeralds floating above her. She started saying lines.  
"The servers are the seven Chaos..."  
She had not noticed the heroes. Tails flew above her to investigate.  
"Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart..."  
The other heroes stood around the Shrine. Except Shadow.  
"Only you can do this...release the prototype!"  
"Hey!"  
Amy turned and saw Shadow. "It's too late now, Shadow." Amy shouted angrily.  
The Emeralds started spinning faster and faster, glowing their respective colours. They each shot a beam of their own colour into the centre of the Shrine, onto the Master Emerald. Upon the Master Emerald, a figure appeared. It started becoming more human.  
"No..." said Shadow in disbelief. 


	11. Doom

"Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog..."  
  
Shadow's Past - CHAPTER 11  
  
The room was silent. After a time, Tails stopped crying. He stood up with an angry look on his face. This person had killed his hero and best friend. When murdering Sonic, Amy didn't just kill Sonic, but she had killed part of Miles Prower too.  
"Let's go." Said Tails with anger in his voice.  
The heroes stood staring at him. They followed Tails down through the corridoors to the core. Tails was translating the symbols on the way.  
"Every three hours, a Chaos Emerald will be dropped from the circle. When there are no Chaos Emeralds left, the curse is removed and peace will be restored. Only after 24 hours will the curse stop..."  
They made their way into the core. Amy was at the Shrine, staring at the Chaos Emeralds floating above her. She started saying lines.  
"The servers are the seven Chaos..."  
She had not noticed the heroes. Tails flew above her to investigate.  
"Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart..."  
The other heroes stood around the Shrine. Except Shadow.  
"Only you can do this...release the prototype!"  
"Hey!"  
Amy turned and saw Shadow. "It's too late now, Shadow." Amy shouted angrily.  
The Emeralds started spinning faster and faster, glowing their respective colours. They each shot a beam of their own colour into the centre of the Shrine, onto the Master Emerald. Upon the Master Emerald, a figure appeared. It started becoming more human.  
"No..." said Shadow in disbelief. 


	12. Battle

"Based on my original projections,  
I was able to complete my project."  
  
Shadow's Past - CHAPTER 12  
  
In front of Shadow he saw the person he had so many thoughts about, but never saw. It looked Shadow straight in the eye.  
Shadow stared back in disbelief. "Maria..."  
Knuckles shouted to the other heroes. "Tails! Rouge and I will take on Amy! You help Shadow with the other one!"  
"No...I can't..." Shadow trembled at the sight of his memory and the thought that she was a prototype.  
"Both of us will charge into her, OK?"  
"No...I"  
But it was too late. Tails had already started counting. On three Tails ran straight for her. Shadow stayed still. Before you could blink Tails was in the side of the chamber unconcious. Maria turned towards Shadow.  
"Shadow. The Ultimate Life Form. Not for long..."  
"Maria...What are you doing? Why are you here?"  
"You ignorant fool! You really thought that I was your friend! Gerald's experiment did work, then..."  
Shadow's world fell apart around him like shattered glass. All of his thoughts and feelings, and his purpose in life, had fell away into the space outside of the colony. He fell to the ground onto his knees, then fell flat. He didn't move.  
The conflict between Amy, Knuckles and Rouge halted as they all turned and looked at the body of the black hedgehog. Lifeless. That's all it was.  
Maria walked slowly up to the dark life form.  
"The Ultimate Life Form..."  
In the break between the combats Rouge had managed to make her way across to Tails.  
"He was." Tails said gallantly. The prototype turned her head and looked at the standing fox, with the symbols of her secret in her hand. Tails started reading the page.  
"White Light is made up of the seven colours of the rainbow. If you can, split up the light...clever person, this Robotnik guy was." He took Rouge's bottle and threw it at the prototype. It went through her skin and stuck in her. The prototype squirmed, but after a while stood petrified. Her body started fragmenting and spinning around her. Amy ran over to try and help the fading prototype, but was knocked away by the fragments. The fragments moved to the circle of the Chaos Emeralds and span with them.  
"Now one is gone, the other won't be a problem."  
"I'm sure I can help." Shadow stood back up with the same strength and determination as normal.  
Tails started reading again. "Pink - or red - light stands for fire. To destroy the light, put it out."  
Shadow looked at the bottle on the floor where Maria was destroyed. He ran up to the Shrine and picked up the first fallen Emerald.  
"Chaos Control!"  
In a quick flash Shadow had picked up the bottle, filled it up with water from the Shrine's water system and poured it on Amy.  
Amy disintergrated in the same way as Maria, except that her fragments did not join the circle. Instead, the fragments of Maria joined with Amy's. They formed a page. Tails walked up to it and read it. 


	13. Revival

"What can I say:  
I die hard!"  
  
Shadow's Past - CHAPTER 13  
  
Tails started reading. "The prototypes have been destroyed. And I am of mixed feelings. On one hand I feel glad that the threat of my life forms terrorising the world have been halted. On the other hand I have been ashamed:  
My Ultimate Life Forms were beaten by a fox...  
If you want to revive the casualty of your conflict, just turn back time..."  
The fragments disappeared in a flash of light.  
"Turn back time..."  
Tails thought, then realised.  
"The clock! The clock in the control room!"  
The heroes ran up to the control room, but stopped still as they entered. The clock console was broken.  
"No..."  
"Hey! Look!" Knuckles pointed to the light appearing above the console. It was the fragments of the prototypes. They span around the console. The fragments cleared showing the new clock console.  
Tails turned the clock back on the console. He saw everything going in reverse: The heroes entered the room, Shadow came back through the wall...  
Sonic came back through the glass...  
Tails grabbed Sonic by the arm and dragged him by the console as the fox turned the console control forwards. It wasn't long before the duo had reached the present. Everyone cheered. Sonic was back.  
The fragments made a new text. Tails started reading it again.  
"You are all very brave to take on my prototypes. The blue hedgehog has to thank the fox. If it wasn't for him, you would never have returned. I would like to thank you all for ridding the world of Amy and Maria."  
"Amy? What?" Sonic was confused.  
"Can we have Amy back?" asked Tails.  
The fragment reformed, but this time the two symbols were recognised by everyone.   
"OK"  
The fragments span round again, and before long Amy laid on the floor. Sonic helped her up.  
Amy knew nothing about the events. Neither did Sonic. Tails noticed a mark behind Amy's hair at the back. A white Chaos Emerald was in the back of her head. Nobody else noticed, and Tails didn't really care.  
"So...What exactly happened?" asked Sonic.  
"I'll tell you on the way home." said Tails with a smile.  
  
END  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
CREDITS (Best viewed in Notepad)  
-------  
_________________________  
/ WRITER ______________ \  
| / Super Sonic \ /  
| /(Jonathan Arnold\/  
\______\________________/_  
/ CHARACTERS __________ \   
| / SEGA \ /  
| / Super Sonic\/  
\__________\____________/__  
/ SPECIAL ________________ \  
| THANKS / Luke O'Driscoll\/  
\________\________________/  
___________________________  
/ AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:\  
| ___ ___ ____ ___ |  
| / | / / \ |  
| \__ |___ | _ | | |  
| \ | | \ |---| |  
| ___/ |___ \___/ | | |  
\___________________________/___  
/ \  
| Without you millions of kids |  
|would be left without the dream|  
\_______________________________/  
/ ___ \  
| /^ \ |  
| O O | SONIC |   
| ' | TEAM |  
| \____/ |  
\__________________/______  
/ \  
| The creators of the best|  
| games ever created |  
\_________________________/  
  
SEGA: 11 YEARS...  
The Legacy Lives On... 


End file.
